Cómo terminé en tus brazos?
by VanessaMauricio
Summary: Darcy estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Loki, pero, pensándolo bien, cómo había terminado en esa situación? Cómo era que ella y Loki se habían enamorado profundamente? y lo más importante: Cómo había hecho para sucitar ese sentimiento en el?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! esta es mi primer Fanfic de Loki- Darcy, espero que les agrade, tomare muy en cuenta sus opiniones y consejos, gracias :)**

Y ahí estaba, dormida junto a el, cómo había acabado en aquella situación? No era que le desagradara, ni que se arrepentía, para nada, pero... a decir verdad era una historia muy curiosa.

El gimió entre sueños y la abrazó a el, ella juntó su pecho desnudo al de el. Se abrazaron bajo las sabanas verdes de aquella cómoda y mullida cama.

El cabello negro de Loki se mezclaba con el castaño de ella. Darcy sonrió al recordar cómo había sido su primer encuentro.

* * *

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, estar en el trono, después de todo, no era tan divertido. Empezaba a aburrirse.

Loki estaba sentado en el cómodo trono que no le pertenecía, aburrido de hacer lo mismo todos los días, cuando de repente, algo surgió en su mente.

_Que estará haciendo mi hermanito, en el asqueroso Midgard?_ Pensó y después de contemplar las posibilidades y opciones, decidió salir en busca de Thor.

Aunque no lo admitiera, sentía una gran curiosidad en saber porque su hermano amaba tanto aquel planeta, el cual el consideraba odioso e inferior.

Atravezó la barrera que se encontraba en el centro de una gran montaña, y como ya lo había hecho otras veces, no le resultó difícil.

Aterrizó de pie, estaba harto de tener la apariencia del viejo Odín, extrañaba inmensamente su cuerpo y aprovechando la situación, de que nadie lo reconocería, tomó su forma original.

Dió un suspiro de alivio y se estiró.

Su ropa llamaba bastante la atención así que, para mas diversión, se volvió invisible. Iba por ahí tirando sillas de los restaurantes, azotando puertas en la cara de la gente, provocando accidentes de coche, etc.

Llegó al edificio que sabía que era donde había ido Thor a buscar a su _amada_ ''Que estupidez'' pensó.

Atravesó la puerta del patético lugar donde vivían Jane y supuso que Thor estaría ahí también. Al estar en ese lugar sintió asco, las cosas eran tan tontas y estúpidas pensó en un primer instante.

Luego de un rato, al sentirse solo en aquel interior, decidió quitar su invisivilidad y husmear por la casa, era un lugar cómodo y altamente interesante. Habían cosas humanas de las cuales no tenía la mínima idea de como hacerlas funcionar.

Vió algo que sabía, se llamaba televisor. Miró hacia ambos lados y se acercó lentamente, al parecer esa cosa no se podía prender manualmente, no encontró botones. Retocedió, al hacerlo, pisó un extraño objeto rectangular que hizo que el televisor se encendiera.

El volumen estaba bastante alto, lo cual lo hizo caer de sentón.

Escuchó pasos apresurados.

Una mujer humana entró en la habitación, tenía que admitir que era muy hermoso. Aunque un par de cristales se interpusieran entre sus ojos, pudo notar que eran bellísimos.

Se quedaron viendo un par de segundos, sin saber que decir, con únicamente el sonido del televisor de fondo.

-Quien eres?- preguntó ella.

Loki dudó un momento y balbuceó, no muy seguro de confirmarle su identidad.

-Mi nombre es Loki

Darcy abrió la boca de la impresión.

-Eres hermano de Thor?

-Haz oído hablar de mi?- Su voz sonó estúpida, se dijo a sí mismo.

-Pero, que no estabas muerto?- dijo Darcy lentamente.

Loki se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gravísimo error. Se había dejado llevar por la belleza de esa mujer y le había confesado su mayor secreto.

No supo que hacer, cómo reaccionar, cómo corregir su error, debía matarla, esa sería la solución mas practica. Pero no, había algo en su cara, en sus ojos, que se lo impidió.

Corrió hacia ella y le tapó la boca rápidamente.

Ella forcejeó y trató gritar, el le tomó las manos y las apretó.

Se volvieron invisibles, el la abrazó a su pecho y se desintegraron atravez de un portal.

* * *

Ella estaba aterrorizada, cómo demonios había pasado de estar tranquilamente comentando estupideces en Facebook para encontrarse en un portal mágico multicolor, abrazada de un loco?

En cuanto tocó piso, lo empujó lejos de ella, quería golpearlo, decirle unas cuantas o salir corriendo, no supo que hacer así que lo mas practico que se le ocurrió fue darle una cachetada .

El bloqueó su mano justo a la mitad del movimiento. El le sujetó fuertemente la muñeca, ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Cómo te llamas mujer?- preguntó el intrigado, acercándose a su rostro, demasiado, para su gusto.

-Darcy, Darcy Lewis- dijo ella siguiendo con la mirada los labios de Loki, que se acercaban cada vez más a los suyos. Casi al punto de besarla y cuando estuvieron prácticamente juntos...

-Te vas a quedar aquí, dijo Loki empujándola al suelo bruscamente.

-Pero porqué? Qué está pasando?- Preguntó ella rápidamente y después lo entendió, había descubierto el secreto de Loki, el no había muerto, pero esto solo ella lo sabía.

Loki hechizó la recámara de tal manera que ningún sonido que ella hiciera se escuchara desde afuera.

El _alienigena_ salió de la recámara y nada más poner un pié afuera, su apariencia se transformó en la de un anciano.

Darcy quería correr, escapar de ahí, gritar y llorar, pero... en el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba quedarse ahí con el para siempre y besar sus labios.

**Bueno, espero poder continuar lo antes posible, gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Perdón por la demora, esque la tarea y esas cosas, bueno, espero que este capitulo les guste más que el anterior y sigan leyendo esta historia :)**

Despues de quedarse sentada en medio de la habitación durante un buen rato, decidió vagar por la habitación, se sentía curiosa.

Se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y las arrugas de esta. Miro a su alrededor, la habitación era de unos 8x5 metros, de tamaño mediano, las paredes eran de un amarillo claro con decoraciones y tapices dorados, había una hermosa cama matrimonial a juego con las paredes y una gran ventana que ocupaba toda una pared, tenía hermosas cortinas rojas. En conjunto todo era como un cuarto de ensueño, sacado de un libro antiguo.

Darcy se dirigió a el único mueble, aparte de la cama, que había en la habitacion, un ropero.

En su interior habían hermosas telas, vestidos, faldas y corsets con los cuales supuso, creaban su vestuario las mujeres de esos lugares. Le recordaban a la ropa del siglo XIV.

-Bonita ropa- dijo en voz alta para sí misma.

miro a ambos lados, como para asegurarse de que nadie la mirara, tomó una tela color lila, una falda color hueso y un corset metalico plateado.

Se pasó la tela por los hombros y la cintura, se puso la falda y encima de estas, el corset.

-Desearía que hubiera un espejo-dijo resoplando.

Se puso las botas, sumamente inapropiadas y salió se dirigió a la puerta.

Acerco su mano con cautela pues temía que estuviera electrificada o algo por el estilo, para su sorpresa esta se abrió desde el otro extremo justo cuando ella la iba a tocar.

* * *

Loki estaba sentado en el trono de Odin, planeando su venganza, su plan final, uno que no fallara como los anteriores, uno definitivo, aquel que quitaría a Odin y a Thor del camino.

Pero no podía.

En sus pensamientos se cruzaba la imágenes e esa muchacha, quien era ella realmente? había sido buena idea llevarla con el?

Claro que sí, de no serlo, ella ya le habría dicho la verdad a alguien.

No resistió, tenía que ir a verla.

Se levantó y con pasos decididos se dirigió a la habitación.

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta se mostró un anciano, con un parche de plata en el ojo. Darcy estaba desconcertada. Retrocedió.

-Soy yo- dijo Loki, al tiempo en el que se transformaba de nuevo físicamente en sí mismo,

Darcy sintió que Loki recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse.

-Veo que te has cambiado, bien, nos ahorraste tiempo.

-Oh, eh mm, yo...

-No digas nada, ven conmigo- dijo el, tomándola de la mano.

Antes de salir de la habitación! Loki recordó algo.

-Se me olvidaba, sé que de anciano me veo bastante horrible, así que- dio un chasquido com sus dedos- sólo tu podrás verme como realmente soy, los demas me verán como Odin.

Darcy lo siguió.

Caminaron por el infinito pasillo, Darcy no había habite reto la boca en todo el rato, y eso no era muy normal de ella.

-Si preguntan quien eres, di que eras aprendiz de mi madr... Frigga, eras una aprendiz de Frigga.-dijo aquello último con mucha tristeza y sin mirarla a los ojos,

-Quien es Frigga? -pregunto, sin poder evitarlo.

-Era, y era mi madre-dijo el con voz nostálgica.

-Lo siento tanto-dijo Darcy.

después de un rato más de silencio, ella por fin se ánimo a preguntar.

-A donde vamos?

-Ya verás

Y finalmente, todo lo que habían caminado, había válido la Peña, llegaron a un pequeño, pero hermoso jardín privado.

Ahí nadie podria molestarlos.

Porque me tragaste aquí?-pregunto ella feliz

-Porque me intrigas, quiero saber quien eres -dijo el, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

*No puede ser una simple midgardiana, debe de haber algo más en ella* pensó Loki.

-Bueno, soy un libro abierto, no tengo nada que ocultar. Mi vida ha sido muy común.

Caminaron hacia una banca rodeado por enredaderas de flores.

Ella empezó a contarle sobre su familia, su pasión por la Astrofísica, sus amigos y le confesó un pequeño secreto:

Ella siempre había creído que las personas estaban destinadas unas a otras, que se pertenecían y al momento justo se conocerían para amarse de por vida.

-Se que suena tonto, es tonto- dijo ella al terminar su confesión.

- No, no lo es- dijo Loki, sorprendido de su comportamiento. El solía ser malo, pisotear a los demás, burlarse de cosas tan estúpidas como los sentimientos.

Y con ella no podía.

Fue entonces que la vio directamente a los ojos y recordó. Hacia muchos años había practicado un hechizo para ver los futuros de las personas. Vencido por la curiosidad quiso ver el suyo, lo que vio no le gustó, eran imágenes tristes de su familia peleada y de guerras y destrucción, lo único bello en ese futuro eran un par de ojos azules grisáceos que lo miraban fijamente.

Seria que Darcy estaba en lo cierto?

Las personas estaban predestinadas?

Incluso los de diferentes planetas?

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, déjenme sus opiniones y sugerencias, serán tomadas en cuenta, saludos! :)**


End file.
